In FY17, the Integrated Research Facility in the Division of Clinical Research has continued to provide research facilitation through core capabilities that include clinical pathology, anatomic pathology, electron microscopy, confocal microscopy, immunology, and cell culture. Support was provided primarily to a large number of academic and industrial collaborators as well as to the Emerging Viral Pathogens section in the Division of Intramural Research (DIR) to facilitate discovery of medical countermeasures and improve diagnostics for emerging infectious diseases and biodefense pathogens. This facilitation was concentrated primarily on orthopoxviruses, Ebola, Marburg, Nipah, Influenza, and Lassa viruses, in addition to MERS CoV.